


Desvelado

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cumplay, D/s, Deliberate Disobedience, Dirty Talk, Gags, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot, Restraints, by which i mean excess cum, denied touch, handjobs, kink negotation, lack of aftercare in one scene, liberties taken with alien anatomy, punishment during a scene, standing in a corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been fixated on that voice for months now. It seemed only fair to let Thrawn use it to get him off. Thrawn's hands stilled again at his wordless answer, as though pausing to think. Were his eyes fixated on the mirror, watching Pellaeon shift and tremble slightly against him at the thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desvelado

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the summary fool you, there's actually sort of a plot to this. It's a plot sandwich, with sex at the beginning and end and plot in the middle. 
> 
> "Desvelado" apparently means "The tiredness that comes specifically from having been kept awake all night – by inconsiderate neighbours, for example." ([x](http://daviniahamilton.com/2014/02/19/40-untranslatable-words-we-should-all-be-using/))
> 
>  **Edit 6/3/2017:** I am editing this because oh-ho-holy shit, the typos.

It was important for a man to take a break every once in awhile, especially when he had a job that put the responsibility for 37,000 lives directly into his hands, and hundreds of thousands more indirectly into his hands. Pellaeon was well aware of his responsibilities to the people on his ship, to the other officers of the Imperial Fleet, and to the people under the protection of the Galactic Empire. He knew how to execute those responsibilities in the most efficient and effective manner. It wasn't often these days that he wasn't sure what his duties were with regard to something or someone, but Grand Admiral Thrawn knew exactly to catch him off-guard and had a bad habit of exploiting that for his own entertainment or other purposes.

Usually, those purposes were some kind of a test to develop his tactical or thinking skills. Sometimes, he thought Thrawn might just require the sort of bizarre amusement one got out of gently teasing another. Rarely, if ever, had Pellaeon seen Thrawn use his ability to read him so perfectly for some sort of nefarious and inappropriate purpose.

Perhaps “nefarious” wasn't quite the right word for the situation at hand – so to speak. “Inappropriate” was definitely an accurate adjective; to that list, Pellaeon could also add, “stimulating”, “erotic”, “breathtaking”, “humbling”, and “surprisingly effortless”. Though he'd had many sexual encounters over his lifetime – mostly with Human women, though there had been others – his affairs had always been rather tame. The idea of tying another person up and having to be entirely responsible for their safety and pleasure during sex had never appealed to him. Pellaeon preferred his lovers be able to touch him in return, and give pleasure back.

The idea of being tied up by someone else in a sexual situation had never occurred to him, and even if it had, the idea certainly wouldn't have been followed by the thought of adding a thick blindfold and a gag. This was something altogether new to him, but apparently not to the Grand Admiral. “A trust exercise” he had said to lure Pellaeon to his quarters. Those had been his _exact words_. It could just have been his limited experience when it came to conducting trust exercises, but he was fairly certain they weren't supposed to be carried with both parties naked in the higher-ranking officer's bed. Trust exercises certainly weren't supposed to be engaged in with one officer bound, gagged, and blindfolded, sitting between the other officer's spread legs after an hour of negotiations about hard and soft limits. The bound officer certainly wasn't supposed to be enjoying having his back pressed to that muscled chest, or the feeling of the hard cock and its wetness against his back.

Of course, Pellaeon's experience with that _was_ limited. He'd always been able to wiggle out of participating in them. 

It wasn't that he was complaining about it. Grand Admiral Thrawn certainly knew what he was doing well enough for something this new to Pellaeon to be more pleasurable than terrifying. Before he had gagged his subordinate he had gone over the several rules they had discussed, including expressing multiple times how Pellaeon was to signal him if he wished to withdrawal his consent. He made sure the captain was comfortable, and had started him off in this same position, but by lightly touching him without the blindfold, restraints, and gag on him. Those skilled fingertips had ghosted for a long while over his shoulders, his chest and arms, the outside of thighs, relaxing him and getting Pellaeon acclimated to the Grand Admiral's touch before they began anything more serious. When his cock had begun to harden from the attention, he had briefly considered using his signal, feeling rather uncertain and embarrassed.

That was the moment Thrawn had chosen to tell him what he had planned for the evening in more detail. Curiosity won out over any sort of affront to his dignity, and Pellaeon had agreed to at least try this new game. He wasn't allowed to finish without permission, something that had made him shiver against the Warlord at his back, and he wasn't allowed to touch himself at all (which was when the restraints had been brought into play. Only by Thrawn's leave would be allowed his orgasm, and the number he would have was up to the Grand Admiral as well.

Over-stimulation was something he had never done with a partner, but had experimented with plenty on his own, in the privacy of his quarters. What would it feel like to let someone else have that power over him? His damnable curiosity won out there too, and he agreed to it. If he was going to try something like this, Pellaeon figured he might as well go out. It wasn't as though there was anybody else whose decision-making abilities he trusted more than the Grand Admiral's. 

So far, this was working out to be a good decision. Thrawn's hands ran up and down the inside of his thighs, frequently coming close to his straining cock without ever touching him. If he tried to buck his hips, Thrawn moved his hands to hold them down and growl a soft “No, Captain” into his ear. Those hands were still on his hips from the last time Pellaeon had tried to move, fingers massaging over his hipbones in just the right way to mimic how they would be gripped if Thrawn was taking him from behind. Warm, soft lips were pressed to the back of his ear, occasionally moving to kiss over his neck and shoulders. Mostly, they were engaged in talking.

If someone had told Pellaeon even six hours ago that the Grand Admiral had mastered the ability to say things in Basic that would make a prostitute on Tattoine blush, Pellaeon wouldn't have believed them at all, and would have docked their pay for the month for gossiping about such a thing. That was six hours ago, and his opinion had completely changed, his eyes opened. Thrawn seemed to have figured out that Pellaeon had, at some point, developed a _thing_ for the smooth baritone of his voice, and he was mercilessly pressing his advantage. 

“I should have brought in a mirror,” Thrawn was saying in his ear as Pellaeon tried in vain to shift his hips again for some kind of contact on his cock besides the cool, recycled air of the _Chimaera_. “Not that it would do you much good with the blindfold on, but I would be better able to see your face, to watch your muscles move as you struggle to obey me.”

His lips nipped at a spot just below and behind Pellaeon's ear, making him shiver and moan into the gag. The idea of Thrawn wanting to watch his face while doing this... did he really mean that? “I could paint you with your cum afterward, _Captain_ ,” he practically purred into Pellaeon's ear. “I would like to use it to highlight certain parts of your anatomy, paint you like the masterpiece you are.”

A whimper came from him at that. Everyone in the Fleet likely knew by now that Thrawn was more passionate about art than practically anything else. Being compared to a masterpiece was beyond flattering. Pellaeon rested his head back against Thrawn's shoulder as a powerful shiver passed through him. How was it that, despite Thrawn not having touched his cock once, he felt like he was getting close? How was he supposed to hold back? Thrawn seemed to be a step ahead of him. His hands lifted from where they had been teasing Pellaeon's hips to ghost gently over his biceps again, soothing him.

“Shh, you're doing so well, Captain,” he praised, voice more gently and less rough with desire or whatever the cliché was. “I'm very pleased with you. You've been holding back for me for so long.”

That helped. Focusing on Thrawn's touch helped him back off from the edge. Pellaeon turned his head to the side, tucking his forehead up under Thrawn's chin as he took a couple of deep breaths to further compose himself. His cock was harder than ever, but he had done as he was told. Now, perhaps, Thrawn would rewa– 

Of course that was the moment the muted battle alert sirens began flashing. Of course it was. Pellaeon could vaguely see them through the blindfold, and Thrawn's heavy sigh confirmed it. He shifted to reach the intercom for the bridge after ordering Pellaeon to stay silent. “Bridge, this is the Admiral. What's the situation?” he asked as he worked at released the restraints on the captain's wrists and getting the blindfold and gag off of him. At least the man had used a doctored pair of restraints that were easy to remove in an emergency. Thrawn's hand moved slowly over his shoulders, working to relax the Captain until he knew if they needed to get out of bed. 

“Admiral, this is Commander Quenton,” came the voice over the intercom. Never in his life had Pellaeon wanted to strangle a junior officer so badly. What in Vader's name could possibly be so bad Quenton couldn't handle himself? “We've got fifteen ships that just jumped into the system, unknown configuration, unknown makes and models. They're ignoring all hails and keep advancing.”

Hell. Pellaeon bit back a groan of disappointment that there had been a valid reason for the interruption. “I'll be there shortly. Signal Captain Pellaeon to meet me on the bridge immediately.”

Right. They needed to pretend they weren't just...

His cock was still throbbing as Thrawn flicked off the intercom. “We'll have to continue later,” he said apologetically, and slipped out from behind Pellaeon to dress. The captain was tugging on his boots when his comlink beeped. Feigning ignorance and sleep, he acknowledged the order, and shut the damn thing off. This was awful. The two of them headed to the door, and Thrawn stopped him before the threshold with two hands on his hips. “Those rules still stand, Captain,” he breathed into his ear. “No touching yourself, and no cumming without my permission. I'll know if you'll disobey.”

Wondering how Thrawn would possibly know if he lied about that, Pellaeon licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, keeping that in mind as he tried to mentally prepare himself for battle.

– – – 

It wasn't a force of pirates or hostile aliens or anything Pellaeon had expected. It turned out to be a group of Thrawn's own subordinates from his forces in the Unknown Regions with some sort of vital and urgent report that could not wait until ship's morning. Usually Thrawn made a point of including him in anything major going on, but he had been politely dismissed to his rooms without a second thought once the group had been given permission to come aboard, still achingly hard. A cold shower hadn't even really helped much and Pellaeon was tempted to just jack off anyway. If he disobeyed the order, would the Grand Admiral know? What would he do?

Thinking about it definitely didn't help. Pellaeon tried to sleep instead, but sleep stayed just out of his reach for the night. The interruption from last night combined with a lack of closure after being bound and treated like some sort of fuck toy wasn't sitting well in his mind, especially after the Grand Admiral did not contact him to continue. When his alarm went off he hadn't slept much at all beyond dozing here and there. Dragging himself through his morning routine took longer than usual, and he barely ate anything at breakfast, instead focused on downing caffeine and ducking concerned looks and questions. 

Thrawn was absent at breakfast, which was unusual but not unheard of. The senior officers generally took their meals together, and the rare guests they did have almost always joined them. Fine by him. Pellaeon didn't exactly know how his body would react to the physical and emotional confusion. Coping with the memory of last night was difficult enough. 

He hadn't expected to see Thrawn on the bridge either when he got up there to check on the ship's status and go over the reports that had come in over the night. Thrawn usually didn't come up until Pellaeon had been on the bridge a good half-hour. This was, however, the one day of the week set aside for more meetings than just the daily ones Pellaeon had with his bridge officers, and by the time he had the other Star Destroyer captains waiting on the hologram pod, Thrawn was still nowhere to be seen and he wasn't answering any alerts or comm messages. Pellaeon was still rather annoyed from last night, and this only added fuel to the fire. He dismissed the other captains after getting their verbal reports and giving the few instructions he did know Thrawn had intended be given to them. 

Nearly out of options and really not wanting to go down there, Pellaeon sent a priority message through to the Grand Admiral to check on him, update him on the meetings he had just missed, and asked if he wanted Pellaeon to reschedule anything else Thrawn had going on for the day. Morning came and went, and Pellaeon resolved on the turbolift down to the mess hall that if he hadn't heard from the Grand Admiral by the time he went up back to the bridge that he would go and find him. 

It turned out there was no need. Thrawn was in the mess hall, eating at a different table than usual with officers both Human and a few aliens that looked just like Thrawn that Pellaeon he had never seen before and with whom Thrawn seemed to be rather close. If their postures and body language were anything to go by, the Grand Admiral and the man in captain's uniform seemed to be _very_ close. Thrawn was even laughing with them, something he rarely did on the _Chimaera_ , as they spoke in what Pellaeon assumed must be Thrawn's native language.

Of course. They had probably all served under him for years in the Unknown Regions and all knew each other well. The Grand Admiral was clearly okay then, no cause for alarm when he seemed to be quite happy. Jealousy twisted his stomach, and he forced the emotion away. Perhaps it would be better if he spent his lunch hour in his quarters to try to process the ridiculous reaction, surely brought on be exhaustion and a distinct lack of sex. No one of importance seemed to have noticed he had entered the room, so he slipped back out and headed back to his quarters for a nap.

– – – 

After lunch had concluded and Pellaeon had returned to the bridge feeling in much better shape, the Grand Admiral finally sent for him. He left the bridge crew under the care of his second officer, and made his way a bit nervously down to Thrawn's private command room. Whatever it was that had kept Thrawn from finishing with him the night before and away from his duties all morning, he hoped it was good – especially since he had requested that Pellaeon reschedule everything, with his apologies to the officers he had missed.

It would also be fair to say that he was a bit nervous at being near his superior again. What if Pellaeon couldn't meet his eyes, or his body reacted on its own? What if he had told these strangers what they had interrupted? What if he had chosen to continue it with one of them instead and that was the reason why he had not summoned Pellaeon back to his quarters to finish? 

With a huff, he pushed the unwanted thoughts and the emotions that came with them out of his mind as he stepped onto the bridge turbolift that would take him down the two levels to where he needed to go. Pellaeon told himself firmly that he would control himself and meet the Grand Admiral's eyes like normal, and that he could hardly control what Thrawn did with anybody else in the privacy of his own quarters. That was his own business, and Pellaeon certainly didn't have the authority to stop him. It wasn't as though he had ever stuck to only one lover, save once or twice in his life, so he couldn't exactly complain if Thrawn hadn't either.

Assured that his mind and body were as firmly under control as they would get, Pellaeon stepped into the private command room, and hoped for the best.

– – – 

No explanation had been forthcoming for the Grand Admiral's absence, even when he timidly pressed for one. The expression on the faces of the men and aliens to whom he had been proudly introduced as Thrawn's new second-in-command, as well as the Grand Admiral's face, suggested he should avoid asking for details again. Pellaeon played it off as nothing and obeyed all orders and made polite small talk until he was dismissed to the bridge with orders to have the deck officer in the hangar bays have his guests' shuttle prepared for their departure. 

Relieved to be away from the intimidating group, he retreated immediately to the bridge. When he stepped off the turbolift in the aft bridge, it was to a lot of inquiring looks. Even the midshipman and officers in the crew pit had realized something strange was going on, but Pellaeon had no answers for them. His second bridge officer, Commander Dawk, opened his mouth to ask as Pellaeon approached him in the aft bridge, but the captain shook his head.

“I don't know,” he said, keeping his voice quiet but firm. “All I know is that they seem to be ready to leave now and that Grand Admiral Thrawn trusts them implicitly.” At the very least, he clearly trusted them more than he trusted Pellaeon. The thought had the strange effect of causing some uncertainty within him, but it also made him want to work harder, to prove to Thrawn he was just as worthy of his total trust.

Dawk pressed his lips together. The man had a talent for reading other people, and would have made a fine diplomat if he had been old enough in the days of the Old Republic. “You're upset with him,” he observed, voice low. “Commander Quenton told me you barely ate breakfast and skipped lunch, and word has gotten around to the crew.” Dawk was quiet for a second, looking at him with his eyes narrowed and his head tilted just slightly. “Some of them think you two have had another bad row.”

It was a roundabout way of asking if Pellaeon and Thrawn were okay or if he, Commander Quenton, and Lieutenant Commander Ardiff ought to make themselves scarce for awhile if their two superiors were on the bridge together for the next day or two. “There's nothing to be concerned about,” he said with a small smile he hoped was convincing. “Everything is fine.” Or so he hoped.

The rest of the afternoon went by easily enough, despite his hunger, raging libido, and utter exhaustion. Thrawn's visitors and their companion ships jumped out of the system an hour or so after Pellaeon had relayed Thrawn's order to the hangar bay and added instructions for the deck officer to notify the Grand Admiral directly by intercom when preparations had been finished. . A quick check of the files revealed that quite a lot of reports were waiting for his or Grand Admiral Thrawn's attention, enough that Pellaeon had a feeling he'd still be working through it all after he had returned to his quarters for the night for some peace and quiet. Though he'd gotten a fair amount of work completed that morning, his own meetings, the meetings he'd had to take time to reschedule for Thrawn, and this situation with... whoever that group really was had slowed him down and he was behind. Deciding that he might as well just dig right in, Pellaeon started at the bottom of the list of things waiting for attention, and noticed the number steadily dropping as the Grand Admiral also accessed and noted reports, though starting from the top. 

That was unusual. At this time of day the Grand Admiral was either meditating or on the bridge. He usually left any administrative work that could be handle by Pellaeon's access codes to him and focused on the things the captain was not authorized to do. Was this some sort of apology, or did he feel Pellaeon was working too slowly? Would a reprimand follow? 

His chest gave a bizarre ache at the thought that he might have disappointed Thrawn, and he forced himself to ignore it and just be grateful for the assistance. Even with help there was a lot to get through, especially when he occasionally had to get to up monitor the activity on the bridge or speak to someone else for clarification on a report or to follow up on something. By the time the evening meal rolled around it was clear that Pellaeon would working on this list for awhile after giving command of the bridge over to Lieutenant Commander Ardiff for the night. 

The Grand Admiral had come up to the bridge by that point to check on the ship and check in with the captain on the earlier meetings he had missed. There was no explanation or apology for what had happened besides what little the captain already knew, even as Pellaeon filled him in quietly at the starboard viewport. Emotions were kept carefully in check, and if Thrawn noticed that his second-in-command was frustrated with him and dying to get him naked and alone again, he didn't say anything or give any indication. That suited Pellaeon fine. If Thrawn didn't call attention to it, then perhaps no one else would notice and he wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions.

They left for their third meal of the day together like usual, made polite conversation on the way to the mess hall like usual, and sat together with the other senior officers like usual. To Pellaeon, it felt surreal, as though last night hadn't ever happened and he had only dreamed the scenario and the incredibly realistic feeling of Thrawn's hands and lips on his skin. Maybe it had only been a dream, or maybe that was what Thrawn wanted him to think. If the Grand Admiral was regretting it, Pellaeon doubted it would ever be brought up again despite all the effort they had both put into negotiating the damn thing. He certainly wasn't about to mention it, not when he hadn't eaten all day, was exhausted, in an awful mood, and still had plenty of work waiting for him after he retired for the night. His chest ached with longing a little anytime he looked at the Grand Admiral, but it was easy enough to ignore.

What wasn't easy to ignore was the way Thrawn was avoiding absolutely all physical contact with him. In the confines of a full table at meal time, it wasn't unusual at all for elbows or legs to brush, especially not when the men seated there all got along fairly well, and most were good enough friends that they all considered each other to be family members. Thrawn had certainly never avoided or minded it before, but he seemed to be keeping a bit of distance between them.

Had he disappointed Thrawn in some way? Pellaeon carefully kept his eyes on his food as he contributed to the conversation as normally as he could. Thrawn was nearly acting as though he was repulsed by or afraid of the captain's touch all of a sudden, though he was fine with it from General Covell on his other side. On Pellaeon's right, Major Meizh Vermel – an old and trusted friend – was glancing at him with some concern. When the conversation rose to a suitable level that they could speak quietly and undetected, the taller man leaned in. 

“Are you feeling okay?” he asked quietly after a quick glance to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “You look like you're trying to decide if you want to take a nap or throw the bed at someone, and you never miss the midday meal even when you're sick.”

Pellaeon glanced over at him and shook his head slightly. “I couldn't fall asleep last night,” he replied softly, hoping that was enough of an explanation for the junior officer. “I'm fine, just exhausted and easily frustrated.”

Thrawn was watching them out of the corner of his eye, even as he listened to one of Covell's subordinates bragging to them all about the last conversation he'd had with his wife and twin sons. Pellaeon had heard probably everything about the proud young man's new family – they all had – but so few of them had children that it was nice to hear about something that wasn't war. This was a new story, one Pellaeon was half-listening to. Apparently the boys had graduated from throwing everything on the ground to eating everything off the ground, and he was a little freaked out by it, even as the older men with children assured him it was perfectly normal.

“Gilad,” the major said, voice low but sincerely concerned, “you never miss a meal unless it's breakfast. You could have all your limbs cut off and you'd still end up down here for food. Whatever it is, if you want to talk, I'm here.”

“Thank you,” he replied quietly. “It was just a very hard night, and I couldn't get comfortable.” Hopefully the hint that he had been hard all night (and to be honest, he'd been struggling with the order to not touch himself for most of the day as well) would get the point across, but Thrawn showed no reaction whatsoever. 

When the meal adjourned, Thrawn headed back to his command room and Pellaeon returned to the bridge only long enough to leave instructions before he headed to his own quarters. Exhausted but not ready to sleep at all, he changed into something more comfortable and sat down at his computer station. With luck, doing something so tedious in such a quiet environment would put him to sleep.

– – – 

It had worked. Pellaeon woke up halfway through the night to drag himself to bed after he had thought he'd heard his door chime go off, glad he had the next day to himself. Typically he spent half of it in his quarters and the other half on the bridge despite the fact that he wasn't supposed to be up there. It was rare that he only stepped out for meals, but today was one of those days. Just this once, he allowed himself the luxury of sleeping through the morning meal, mystery door chime forgotten, but got out of bed and cleaned up shortly after. There were more reports waiting on him, but these he could read through in the privacy of his quarters. This time, refreshed and awake, he made his way through them in no time.

When he went down for lunch, everyone who was supposed to be there was there. Vermel gave him a once over and decided that he looked passable. Thrawn wouldn't quite meet his eyes this time, and Pellaeon spent most of the meal with one hand clenched into a fist on his lap, at least pleased that Thrawn wasn't avoiding his touch anymore. Their thighs were pressed firmly together and Pellaeon didn't know if it should give him hope or make him angry. 

It clearly hadn't been a dream then, not with Thrawn acting so strangely. He'd been wound up and then hung out to dry for more than a day with no explanation, and he was definitely taking matters into his hand as soon as he was back in the privacy of his own quarters. If Thrawn didn't want to discuss it or continue it, fine. Pellaeon could happily pretend it hadn't happened if that's what his superior officer wished. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Thrawn to stop behaving so distantly. Their fellow officers were going to notice if this strange behavior continued unabated, if not the crew, and Pellaeon badly didn't want the terrible blow to his reputation that would be inevitable if one of them figured out the full extent of what had happened. 

After everyone had finished Pellaeon excused himself back to his quarters while everyone went their separate ways. He tried to masturbate, but frustratingly enough, he couldn't finish. Every time he got close Pellaeon remembered Thrawn's order, whispered so hotly in his ear, that he was not to touch himself or cum without permission. It was maddening, how the man had power of him like that even when Pellaeon was off duty and trying to get himself to relax. Eventually he gave up and took a cold shower to kill the erection, and decided to go back to doing the administrative work required of his position. None of that could hold his attention either, and he'd barely made progress by the time evening meal rolled around.

Thrawn was late, which wasn't exactly unusual. He did not take his usual seat, which was a little less unusual, but it served him right for his tardiness. Commander Quenton was on Pellaeon's left, Major Vermel on his right. By now the two of them had likely figured out that whatever was wrong had to do with the Grand Admiral and they were loyally attempting to give him an out or some space if he needed it. With no other options left, Thrawn sat across from Pellaeon where he could study him, which was possibly more unnerving that having the man right next to him. 

At least this time it was easier to pay attention to the other conversations, mostly because Pellaeon so badly wanted something to focus on that wasn't the memory of Thrawn saying some rather dirty things to him while his thick cock pressed hard and hot against his spine. When Meizh asked what Pellaeon had done with his day, he didn't really have a good answer prepared to cover for what he had actually done. Lying would be obvious – Thrawn, Vermel, Covell, and Quenton all knew his tells – so he had no choice but to be honest.

“I made a good attempt to catch up on work and slept in a bit,” he answered calmly, as though that was his typical day off. Everyone at the table knew it wasn't, but they all seemed to let that slide.

Everyone but Grand Admiral Thrawn and Major Meizh Vermel.

Thrawn finally met his eyes, and Pellaeon had the sudden feeling he knew why Thrawn had been avoiding his gaze. His eyes held a hell of a lot of longing in them. The captain was still mad enough with him that he rather thought Thrawn deserved it. “Are you coming down with something?” Thrawn asked, keeping his smooth voice low so only their table could hear.

“No, sir, I'm fine,” he replied. “It's simply a personal matter I've been unable to deal with for the past couple of days.”

If his choice of words didn't get the point across, then the way his eyes narrowed slightly in anger certain had done the trick. Thrawn seemed to suppress a smile at being called out on it, and that just made Pellaeon more angry. “Have you been able to handle it yet?” he asked, clearly wanting to know if Pellaeon had disobeyed him.

He had disobeyed – rather willfully too – but it hadn't been a successful attempt. “I tried, sir, but unfortunately, circumstances outside of my control prevented it.” Keeping his tone cordial was easy enough to do, but keeping his eyes from screaming 'You're being an ass and I've had it with your weird behavior toward me' at Thrawn turned out to be impossible.

Thrawn dropped it after that, at least, and the other officers followed his example. Glad to just be left alone to eat his meal, Pellaeon kept his head down, and – was there a boot on his ankle? He frowned. Someone must have accidentally shifted their legs. No matter. If he ignored it, it would go away... or so he thought. When he ignored it the touch trailed a little farther up his calf before having to shift away as the meal concluded. Pellaeon brushed off the weird touch as he stood with the others, and tried to decide what it was he wanted to do for the rest of the evening.

The decision, as it turned out, was to be taken away from him. Thrawn caught up with him outside the mess hall. “I'd like to have a word with you in my quarters, if I may,” he said. Though his perfectly polite voice made it sound like he was inviting the captain to have a glass of ale with him, his eyes told a different story, one that likely wasn't going to involve any clothing.

It was about damn time, but Thrawn wasn't going to get that far without an explanation and apology.

“Yes, sir,” Pellaeon said. What if he was sent away unfinished again? What if Thrawn did only want to talk? His gray eyes studied Thrawn warily, trying to find a motive in that unreadable alien face as they walked together to Thrawn's quarters. 

Pellaeon wasn't sure what he had expected to happen when they stepped through the door and Thrawn had locked it behind them, but it wasn't being pulled close and kissed to within an inch of his life by the taller officer. Last time Thrawn hadn't touched his lips. This time it seemed he couldn't get enough of them. 

Far be it from him to complain. The Grand Admiral was an excellent kisser, and he regretted having to pull away from Thrawn to breathe. Pellaeon turned his head when Thrawn tried to come in for a second kiss, however, deciding that he wasn't going to give another inch without an apology and an explanation for Thrawn's utterly bizarre behavior. Though he turned down the kiss, the captain did nothing to stop the wandering hands on his back and flanks. 

“No,” he said when Thrawn tried a second time. “Not after the last two days.”

The hands stilled and Thrawn's lips compressed slightly. “I can explain, if you'd like.”

Oh, he could, could he? Pellaeon glared at him. “With all due respect, Admiral, I'm not giving you much of a choice. You can explain yourself and make a damn good apology, or I can leave your quarters now and you can go back to pretending you never touched me.” He had to put his foot down somewhere. In sexual relationships, Pellaeon had always believed one person shouldn't hold all the cards. Equal footing was necessary and if he couldn't have it, Thrawn could find someone else.

A quiet sigh escaped the alien admiral, but he did pull away enough to lead Pellaeon over to sit on the small pile of cushions on a metal shelf that passed for a couch on a Star Destroyer. Thrawn took his hands as he shifted to look Pellaeon, and the captain allowed him that much. “I didn't think I would want it that badly,” he admitted, eyes locked on the captain's. “After you left and my subordinates from the Unknown Regions were settled for the night, I couldn't stop thinking about it, even through my discussions with them the next morning. I tried to come to you last night to apologize and discuss it, but I suspect you fell asleep at your computer station, as you were logged in to read a report but nothing happened until around 0200 hours when you logged off.”

It served him right. Pellaeon had been in the same boat. At least he knew the door chime hadn't been a dream. “I woke up and logged off because I thought I heard the door, but when I checked no one was there.” Pellaeon paused for a moment. “So that's why you were avoiding me?” he asked, tone slightly incredulous. Thrawn had been _nervous_? “Admiral, we both have jobs to do, and there are parts of mine I cannot do without your approval because I haven't yet earned the access codes for those. I'm certainly not supposed to be the one leading the strategy meetings because you couldn't be bothered to ever let me know if you wished to reschedule it due to whatever their top-secret emergency was. I was tired too, but I still did my job.”

He was still a little bitter over having been giving such terrible looks for asking. Thrawn must have realized. “I'm sorry,” he said, tone more sincere than Pellaeon had ever heard it. “I'm sorry I didn't come and take care of you afterward. There's no excuse for that, and it was absolutely inexcusable of me to put you in that situation, dismiss you, and not at least check on you and sit with you for awhile after. It's dangerous to do that, and I will not fail in my duty to you on that regard again.”

That was good, but it wasn't enough. Pellaeon raised an eyebrow and waited with polite silence for Thrawn to continue, a trick that worked on most beings. It certainly worked on Thrawn. “I'm sorry I avoided you, I'm sorry for the interruption, and I'm sorry it took me awhile to talk to you about this. It won't happen again, Captain. Tomorrow we can discuss the reason for their visit, but right now I would prefer to pick up where we left off, if you're still amenable to that.”

“Your 'trust exercise'?” Pellaeon asked, a little dryly. 

“Something like that. It's your choice, of course,” Thrawn replied. He stood and offered a hand to the captain, who took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. Thrawn led the way into the bedroom again, took his time stripping both of them again, and gently touched Pellaeon while he let his subordinate decide what to do. 

Well, he had been rather curious to see where Thrawn had been going with the whole thing before the interruption. 

Pellaeon lifted a hand to slide over his superior officer's bare, muscled chest. “We can continue where we left off,” he decided, mostly because he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with any other activity yet. It had been a very long time since he had taken another man as a lover. 

This time there was a mirror in front of the bed, and it triggered the memory of what Thrawn had said to him last time. That smug, self-assured... Pellaeon looked at it, and raised an eyebrow at Thrawn, who simply shrugged as he grabbed the restraints and blindfold, but not the gag. “I was completely serious,” he explained. “Hands.”

Obediently, Pellaeon held his wrists out behind him and let Thrawn put the restraints on him. “So readily obedient,” he praised against the captain's ear. His hands were all over the shorter man's body as he led him to the bed, sat up against the pillows, and tugged Pellaeon into the same position as last time. “Same rules as last time, but this time if you want to stop, you'll need a word to use.”

“No gag this time?” he asked, turning to look up at the Grand Admiral.

“No gag. I want to clearly hear all the noises you make as I pleasure you.” Thrawn favored him with a fond smile. “The word should be one you wouldn't normally use during sex. We could use the name of the ship, if you wish.”

That sounded good enough to him. Pellaeon nodded his head. Thrawn kissed his temple. “As before, you're only to use it if you truly need me to stop. If you do, there's no shame in it, and I will stop so we can discuss it.”

It was a reasonable enough rule for him. “Okay,” he agreed, rather proud that his voice wasn't trembling in anticipation. “Anything else?”

The wicked smirk he got in response to the question made his stomach do the strangest things and his cock twitch. “Since we're not using the gag, you may make all the noise you want, but if you speak without permission I'll stop and you won't get to finish tonight.”

That was a cruel-sounding punishment, but the challenge made his pulse race anyway. “What happens if that becomes too distracting to sleep again?” he asked as a concern came to mind. “I'd like to be able to do my job as well as I can, but I don't seem to be very good at it when I can't think of anything besides how tired I am and how badly I need to get off.”

“A valid point,” Thrawn said after a moment of trying to come up with a response to that. “An incredibly valid point, Captain. Of course, we do need to put our duties to the Empire first. We'll take that off the table for tonight then. Do you have any other suggestions?”

None that he could think of. How were people supposed to be punished for that kind of thing? “I've never done anything like this, Admiral. I have no idea.”

Thrawn's hand stroked over his hip bone as he considered that. “I suppose I could make you stand in the corner. I wouldn't want to spank you, not as a punishment.”

Pellaeon made a face at that. “I'm hardly a child.”

“Punishments are meant to be humiliating,” Thrawn breathed into his ear, making him shiver. Well, when he put it that way... Pellaeon hesitated, but nodded. “Good. We'll use that for now for any infractions of my rules. Repeat them to me.”

This was a little embarrassing, but as a career military man, Pellaeon was used to structure and discipline in his life. Maybe that was what all those sexual encounters from his youth had been missing. How would his life have gone if Thrawn had taken the _Chimaera_ for his flagship before the Battle of Endor? It was only speculation, but Pellaeon had a feeling things would have been grossly different, including his love life. “Don't speak without permission, don't touch myself or you without permission, don't cum without permission, and say ' _Chimaera_ ' if I need you to stop.”

“Very good,” Thrawn praised. “Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, sir,” Pellaeon breathed. The Grand Admiral tied the blindfold over his eyes, shifted them slightly (presumably to see the mirror better), and moved his lips to kiss over Pellaeon's shoulders. His hands rested on the top of the captain's thighs, and only his thumbs moved, slowly stroking back and forth over the skin. It was a firm grip, enough that it felt as though Thrawn was being possessive. It didn't really matter if he was or not, just the thought of it was enough to make Pellaeon shiver. 

For awhile there was silence as Thrawn's nose pressed to his skin along with his lips and breathed in. Whatever he smelled, the man clearly liked it, because he made a soft sound of pleasure and pressed a kiss to the spot. “You should see yourself in the mirror,” he murmured. “You look nearly as good as you taste.” The hands on his thighs moved, spreading Pellaeon's legs a little wider by moving his feet to either side of his legs. His hands slipped down the inside of his thighs to stroke the softer skin there. The right hand cupped his sack so lightly Pellaeon could barely feel it, and his left hand lightly stroked along his aching cock, never wrapping around it, never applying much pressure. “That's a much better view. I've barely touched you and you're already panting like you're wrecked.”

Pellaeon moaned softly and tried to lift his hips to get more friction, but Thrawn responded by pulling his hands away. “You can't possibly think I would make this that easy for you,” he chided mildly. “You did disobey me, after all. I can't have my second-in-command disobeying such strict orders, especially when they're meant for his own good.”

Thrawn's left hand raked down his thigh with a light press of his short nails, just enough pressure to make Pellaeon hiss at the touch. Nails on his legs was an entirely new concept and he wondered why he hadn't allowed it before. The woman he'd love the most used to have rather long nails, and they would have felt so good digging into his skin while her mouth was – 

Teeth bit into his shoulders just enough to hurt. “You will keep your attention focused on what I'm doing to you, Captain. Do you understand?” The tone was dark, just menacing enough to give a jolt of arousal alongside a jolt of shame at being caught thinking of someone else.

How had he known? Had it make him jealous? Pellaeon nodded his head, then shifted so that his right cheek was pressed to Thrawn's warm chest. “Good,” Thrawn said, all the menace gone from his voice. “I'd hate to have to make you get up and go to the corner as punishment. I much prefer you like this, pressed against me, trembling with want as I tease you. Do you think you could cum from the sound of my voice, Captain? Do you think I can push you over the edge just by talking to you?”

Oh _hell_. Judging by the way his body shivered of its own accord and his cock began to leak, that was definitely a yes. Pellaeon nodded his head. He'd been fixated on that voice for months now. It seemed only fair to let Thrawn use it to get him off. Thrawn's hands stilled again at his wordless answer, as though pausing to think. Were his eyes fixated on the mirror, watching Pellaeon shift and tremble slightly against him at the thought? The Grand Admiral shifted slightly behind him, and the wet head of his cock slid against Pellaeon's spine. Knowing that he was the one responsible for his superior's arousal made him feel power and more than a little smug. Despite the differences in their positions on the bed, it assured Pellaeon that they were on much more equal footing here than anywhere else on the ship.

Thrawn ran his left hand through Pellaeon's hair and brought his right up to stroke Pellaeon's chest. “Perhaps another time,” he said. “It's been far too long since I last touched you.” The hand moved down and Thrawn slid his palm through the fluid gathering at the head before taking Pellaeon's cock firmly in hand.

“Though,” he breathed hotly against Pellaeon's ear, “that doesn't mean I will enjoy it silently.” Thrawn proved to be as skilled with his hands as he was with his mind. Observant as always, the man quickly and easily figured out what Pellaeon liked and didn't like by listening to the noises he made as he was stroked off. It was extremely difficult to keep from talking, especially as he drew closer and closer to orgasm.

It was becoming too difficult to hold back, and Pellaeon forgot himself and the rules, too lost in the sensations to care. “Please,” he begged softly, and bit his lips as Thrawn's hand stilled and he recalled that he wasn't supposed to speak. 

“I'm disappointed in you, Captain,” Thrawn murmured against his right shoulder. “Very disappointed. You've broken another rule, and you must be punished for it.”

Pellaeon shivered against him. Right. That. He wet his lips with his tongue in anticipation as Thrawn guided him to sit up and swing his legs over the bed, and then stood to pull his subordinate to his feet. “Would you prefer to kneel or stand?” he murmured.

“Stand, sir,” he answered quietly. At his age, kneeling on a hard surface was a bit painful after a few minutes. 

Thrawn's left hand was on the small of his back, and his right guided the captain by his elbow to the closest corner. “Keep your nose to the wall, captain. I'm not going to leave the room, but I am going back to the bed.”

True to his word, Thrawn stepped away and Pellaeon wondered how long he would be kept standing with his cock so hard and his legs so jittery. Behind him, he heard the distinct sound of a bottle uncapping, followed shortly by the sound of slick flesh sliding over slick flesh. Was the Grand Admiral touching himself with Pellaeon's face stuck in the corner? He swore he could feel the eyes on his backside, and even just the thought of Thrawn looking at him while pleasuring himself was nearly enough to make him come on the spot.

Pellaeon took several deep breaths instead of thinking about it to bring his body back under his control. By the time he had his control back, the Grand Admiral had returned for him. “You did very well,” he praised as he guided Pellaeon back to the bed. “Tell me, do you understand what you did wrong?”

“Yes, sir,” he answered as Thrawn sat on the bed and tugged Pellaeon down so they were face-to-face with Pellaeon straddling his lap. Their cocks brushed together, making him shiver. “I spoke without permission.”

“And are you going to do that again?”

“No, sir. I'm sorry, sir.”

Apparently, that was exactly what Thrawn had wanted to hear, because his cock twitched and he half-gasped when it brushed the underside of his against the captain's. “All is forgiven, Captain. You're to remain silent again. Nod to show me you understand.”

Pellaeon nodded, and Thrawn lifted his hands to touch him again. Shifting just slightly with his hands on his hips to balance the captain, Thrawn brought his knees up just slightly to give Pellaeon more support and to help hold him in place. Properly situation, he reached down between them to wrap his hand around them both. Their cocks brushed more firmly together, and Pellaeon gasped as he realized he had been right. While he'd been in the corner, Thrawn had been stroking himself off with some sort of lubricant. The hand around their cocks was slick and skilled, the other was warm and dry and busy teasing at his nipples.

It had been so long since the last time he'd had sex. How was Pellaeon supposed to hold off? He moaned as Thrawn found a particularly sensitive spot on the head of his dick. If his hands hadn't been bound, Pellaeon would be using them right now to tease his insufferable commander in return... at least to the point that Thrawn would allow it. They were on more equal footing here, but there was still that interesting power dynamic where he tried to treat Pellaeon as equally and fairly as possible, but still had to exert that control over him. 

What was it Thrawn had said so coldly during one of their many conversations about C'baoth? 'All men want power, and the more they have, the more they want' or something like that. Was this a similar sort of thing? Thrawn ruled over a vast Empire here, and he had forces under his beck and call in the Unknown Regions. Billions of faceless beings were under his command and his protection, but had he begun craving something more personal?

If he had, at least Pellaeon could trust that he wouldn't abuse his authority or his power over the captain's body. Quite the opposite seemed to be true; though he was certainly exploiting Pellaeon's most sensitive spots for enjoyment, it was to their mutual advantage and pleasure and there was something almost tender about it. Holding himself back was becoming quite difficult once again.

“You look so good like this,” Thrawn was saying as he continued to torment the captain. At least now Thrawn sounded slightly out of breath and decidedly less composed. Pellaeon could feel those red eyes on his body, on his face, as Thrawn drank in the sight of his bound and blindfolded second-in-command and reacted to it. “Perhaps I should let you orgasm, only to keep going until you're cumming dry. You did say you wished to try it with a partner.” 

He did – he really, really did – and Pellaeon was nearly to the point where he would agree to anything if Thrawn would allow him to cum. A quiet whimper escaped his control at the thought, and Thrawn shivered beneath him at the raw sound. “Very well then,” he said, and took off the blindfold. “You may cum, but you will look at me while you do it. If you close your eyes or look away, I will not grant you a second one for three days.”

All it took was the permission and the sight of Thrawn at the peak of his arousal and Pellaeon came. The intensity of having to keep his eyes on his superior as cum spurted from his cock and spread over both of their erections by Thrawn's hand stroking over them was nearly overwhelming. When Pellaeon was spent, Thrawn lifted his cum-covered hand to paint lightly over Pellaeon's sweating skin with the mess. Pellaeon shivered, but kept himself still. Thrawn's mouth followed the path his hand took, teasing the sensitive skin at his mercy. He pulled it away to wipe the remainder of it off of their cocks, and brought his hand to Pellaeon's mouth.

“Clean up your mess, Captain,” he instructed, eyes glittering hotly on his face. 

It would hardly be the first time Pellaeon had tasted himself. He obeyed immediately, and kept his eyes on Thrawn's face as he teased the long blue digits with his tongue. When he had sucked every last trace off of them, he worked his mouth lower, licking and nipping at the back of Thrawn's hand and his palm until the Grand Admiral pulled it away. Missing his reaction to Pellaeon's attentions would have been impossible, especially not when he moaned as Pellaeon nipped at the pulse point on his wrist.

“Very good,” he commended, voice harsh now with the unmistakable sound of lust. “I'm going to free your wrists from your restraints now. You will continue to obey the rules I have given you. After I have taken them off, you are to lie down on your side, facing the wall.” Thrawn waited for Pellaeon to nod his understanding, and moved to free him.

“Tell me the word you'll use if you need me to stop,” he commanded as he set the restraints aside and helped Pellaeon move.

“'Chimaera', sir,” he replied obediently as he laid down. 

Thrawn kissed his neck as he softly praised him for giving the correct answer, and stretched out behind the captain so they were in a spooning position. The Grand Admiral tucked his left arm up under his head, and wrapped his right hand around Pellaeon's softening cock. His thick cock pressed against Pellaeon's backside, still warm and slick from before. A gasp escaped him at the contact, and it was followed by a soft noise of protest as Thrawn's hand moved away from his cock to his right thigh. 

“Bend your knee,” he instructed, and moved Pellaeon so that he had better access to him. Thrawn pressed his cock between Pellaeon's buttocks, and rocked his hips so that the shaft stroked right over his entrance and the tip of it nudged the back of his ballsack. The noise he made at the stimulation was utterly embarrassing, but Thrawn definitely didn't seem to care as he wrapped his hand back around Pellaeon's over-sensitive shaft and stroked. It took a bit, but Thrawn had him back to hardness soon enough. The change of position helped, as did the intimacy of having someone holding him so close while moving like this. 

The second time, Thrawn only made him back down from his orgasm one time before he let the captain finish. This time he left the mess he painted onto the captain's thighs there and didn't give Pellaeon the privilege of licking his fingers clean; instead, he made Pellaeon watch as he used the remainder of the captain's cum to stroke over his own cock. That was fine by the captain – he didn't mind a good show. Watching that pale blue hand stroke over the thick, purple cock was enough to get Pellaeon's interest for a third time. If Thrawn would permit it, Pellaeon badly wanted to touch it, if for no other reason than to the tease him in return.

Sure enough, Thrawn seemed to know what he was thinking. “Not tonight,” he said. “This is your punishment for your disobedience. You must earn my permission before I'll allow that, and you have not.”

Pellaeon gave him a dirty look, but all it got him was an admonishing look and a scolding. “Do you want me to send you back to your quarters hard?” Thrawn asked menacingly. Even naked and fisting his cock, Thrawn still somehow looked regal and intimidating. 

Going back to his quarters hard was the very last thing Pellaeon wanted, so he shook his head no. “A wise decision. Have you anything to say for yourself?”

“I'm sorry, sir,” he said, casting his eyes down, just to test and see what the reaction to the more submissive sort of apology would be.

The hiss of pleasure he received was a pretty strong indicator that Thrawn liked it. Pellaeon hid a smirk, pleased with himself for finding something he could use against Thrawn later if he needed or wanted to do so. “Apology accepted,” he said. Thrawn's head tilted slightly and he gave Pellaeon a considering look. “Since that was your first offense, under extenuating circumstances, I suppose I could make an exception.”

Releasing his cock, Thrawn rolled them so that Pellaeon was on his back beneath him and their bodies were pressed flush up against each other. “You may speak and touch, but you are not to finish without permission. Do I make myself clear?” Thrawn breathed into his neck.

“Yes, Admiral,” Pellaeon said, because he wanted the sound of his rank to make Thrawn hard the next day. It certainly made him shiver. Cautiously, he lifted his hands to stroke over Thrawn's shoulders and down his powerful arms as the man moved on top of him. Their bodies slid together, slick with sweat and lube, as Thrawn worked to pleasure them both. Pellaeon let his hands explore on their own, too quickly caught up in the painful but pleasurable sensations caused by the over-stimulation. It was nearly too overwhelming, and within minutes it was a struggle to hold out.

Their lips met; Pellaeon tried to lose himself in the distraction offered by the warm mouth on his own and the way Thrawn kissed him like he was trying to brand him, but to no avail. When Thrawn pulled away, Pellaeon's hands clenched tightly to his shoulders. “I can't,” he panted. “Please, Admiral.”

“You can,” Thrawn said firmly, despite the way his voice hitched when their balls brushed. “You're going to do as you're told, Captain, or you're not going to cum for the next three days – even if I choose to use you again before then after such a severe infraction.”

It was the word choice that pushed him even more dangerously close to disobedience. “Admiral, please, I can't hold off much longer.”

Thrawn kissed him again, hard enough that Pellaeon's toes curled against the blankets. That was distracting enough to take the edge off. “You're doing so well, Captain,” he murmured against Pellaeon's lips. “Just a little while longer, and I'll give you your reward. Do you have any idea how good you feel, writhing beneath me like this? You look perfectly wrecked. I can see how badly you want it.”

He did. He wanted it very badly, and hearing words like that coming out of his superior officer's mouth just made it much worse. Another soft whimper escaped as Thrawn's lips moved to his ear. It was a few more minutes before Thrawn did anything more than tease it with his teeth. His lips shifted and brushed over the shell of his ear, making him shiver, but it was nothing compared to the moan that escaped when Thrawn whispered a single command, “Cum.”

That was probably the fastest Pellaeon had ever obeyed a direct order. His whole body tensed as he felt the pleasure pulse through his body and out through his straining cock. Above him, the Grand Admiral went similarly still and tense as he followed suit. To Pellaeon, however, it felt like there was a lot more of a mess between them than there should have been. When Thrawn gave him another kiss and rolled off of him and onto his side, his suspicion was confirmed. Thrawn... produced a lot of semen. While the Grand Admiral lie panting on his back, Pellaeon rolled onto his side, swiped his fingers through the mess, and brought it to his lips to taste.

Unlike that of any Human male he'd ever tasted, Thrawn's release tasted rather good, if not quite possible to describe. The Grand Admiral watched with hooded eyes as Pellaeon helped himself to another taste of it before resting his head against the pillow while he waiting for his pulse and breathing to slow. 

When the two of them had caught their breath, Thrawn called a service droid to his quarters to change the sheets and led Pellaeon into the refresher to clean up while it worked. They stayed under the water probably longer than was necessary, but neither seemed to be in a rush. Thrawn dotingly cleaned him, and Pellaeon let him do that while he marveled at Thrawn's blue skin against his. Sated as they were, there was no need to go for another round.

They finished, and Thrawn tenderly helped him to dry and redress before leading him to the front room of his quarters for a glass of brandy. A comfortable silence reigned while they sipped at their drinks, Pellaeon half-dozing against Thrawn's side. Shift change came and went, and only when the hall was clear did they decide it was time for Pellaeon to head across the way to his own quarters. Thrawn saw him the corridor and into bed, and Pellaeon was asleep before Thrawn had even keyed the door to lock behind him, finally feeling satisfied and contented enough to fall into a heavy, restful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was IC enough. It's pretty tricky to write porn with these two, especially when you're dying for D/s fic AND THERE'S ONLY ONE OTHER ONE OUT THERE. As always, you can comment here or [shoot me an ask on tumblr](http://ibreathethroughwords.tumblr.com/ask) with questions, **constructive** criticism or concerns, or offers of smutty roleplay with these two. I'll also accept tribute in the form of gifted fic and gold coins. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I apprecite it! Leave kudos below if you liked it. c:
> 
> I've got some new RP blogs. You should check them out and send me asks, even anonymously if you must:
> 
> [Ask-the-Empire](http://ask-the-empire.tumblr.com). Ask it anything you want!  
> [RP blog for Captain Pellaeon](http://captain-pellaeon.tumblr.com). Asks, RPs, gardening.  
> [RP blog for Grand Admiral Thrawn](http://greatest-military-mind.tumblr.com). Art, asks, RPs.


End file.
